Engine exhaust systems for internal combustion engines typically include sealed connections between tubular components to prevent exhaust gases from leaking. Typically these sealed connections require the use of gaskets or other sealing means between the joined components. However, as a result of the very hot gases flowing through the system, the sealing means, including gaskets, etc. become brittle and useless as a seal.
In one such exhaust system an exhaust collector header is provided with a flared or flanged end which is in abutting relation with one side of a thin gasket. The flared or flanged end of an exhaust pipe is disposed in abutting relation with the opposite side of the gasket thereby sandwiching the gasket between the flanged portions of the header collector and exhaust pipe. Two connector members are disposed for bolted relation to secure the gasket between the end flanged portions of the header collector. In such an arrangement the inner peripheral surface of the gasket is in direct contact with the hot exhaust gases and is subjected to erosion, brittleness, cracking, etc. as a result of the contact with the hot exhaust gases. In addition, the metal components adjacent the gaskets become very hot and the heat transfer from the metal exhaust collector header and the adjacent exhaust pipe, to the gasket further aids in the degradation of the gasket.
The device of the present invention relies on metal-to-metal contact between the mating ends of the exhaust collector header and the exhaust pipe. No gasket is required, thus eliminating costly gasket repair jobs. Additionally, assembly of the parts can be accomplished in a rapid and facile manner.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a gasketless connector for sealing the joint between two joined members.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a connector with means which will prevent misalignment and "cocking" of the joined members during and after assembly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a gasketless connector for joining sections of exhaust systems of internal combustion engines.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the accompanying drawings and description.